


The Measure of a Man

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus learns that size does matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of a Man

**Title:** The Measure of a Man  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius pre-slash  
 **Wor **d** Count**: 2389  
 **Prompts used** : **potterprompts** 03: awkward; **lover100** 057: surreal  
 **Summary:** Remus learns that size does matter.  
 **Warnings:** Unbetaed. Underaged wanking (Fourteen years old) Probably the start of a 'Discovery' arc.  
 **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended.

* * *

The Measure of a Man

Fourteen year old Remus Lupin closed his eyes, lying back on his canopied bed. He was having a rare moment of privacy - he and his friends were staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays and, although he adored his three best mates, it was nice to have a quiet moment without them. His hands rested on his belly, stroking absently at the strip of skin revealed as his shirt bunched up, staring out the window at the half moon.

This was his favourite time of the month - he had recovered from the last full moon and had a couple of weeks until his next transformation. He was at his strongest at this point, his most healthy and he was glad that this Christmas, he'd been able to take part in the snowball fights, the expeditions to the nearby Forbidden Forest, the games with the other boys.

His fingers skimmed over his abdomen, his ribs and up to his chest. He could feel the healed, but still sensitive scar he'd given himself two weeks earlier and sighed resignedly.

_What's one more?_

A finger brushed over his nipple and the bud hardened immediately. It felt good and Remus idly repeated the motion several times before he realised his nipple wasn't the only body part that was becoming decidedly firm. He considered his options: the others were pinching food from the kitchen. Pete was with them so they would be sure to be a while as the blonde tried to choose between éclairs and pudding before he finally, inevitably, took both.

He hesitated another moment, then slid his hands down his body and over the growing bulge in his pants, trying to gauge his level of urgency. Under the cupped palm, he hardened even further and nerve endings all over his body began to tingle. Remus rubbed his palm along his shaft then kneaded his cock head lightly with his fingers. He closed his eyes, continuing his motion until his backside was lifting off the bed, thrusting his cock against his hand in an attempt to increase friction. His thumb rubbed circles around the spreading wet spot on the front of his trousers and he groaned before fumbling with his belt and fly.

It had only been in the last six months that he had been getting erections at the slightest touch. He'd had a few embarrassing wet dreams before then, but nothing that required him sidling out of Professor McGonagall's class with his bag over his crotch like he'd had to last week.

He knew it was normal - he couldn't have _not_ known sharing a room with Sirius Black and James Potter who insisted on discussing their night time activities loudly and often - but that didn't make unwarranted erections any less convenient.

Remus figured he had another ten or fifteen minutes before the others returned and didn't waste any time, shoving his trousers and underwear down to his knees, his cock springing free, bobbing enthusiastically against his belly. He reached down and grasped his shaft, stroking experimentally. His first proper, full-on erection had surprised him - he was slightly alarmed at how much his cock had swollen and how it had throbbed with every beat of his pounding heart, but one or two strokes of the stiff shaft had convinced him that this was definitely not a bad kind of swelling and throbbing.

Now, the motion of his hand was chafing a little and he spat on his palm quickly before wrapping his fingers around his length again. He fisted himself smoothly, slowly, in the rhythm he'd perfected late at night after the others were asleep. His eyes closed and head fell back against the pillow as he bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape.

'Holy crap, Remus!'

His hand stilled in mid-stroke and his whole body froze. Eyes squeezed shut more tightly as Remus prayed he had been imagining Sirius' voice.

'You're huge, Moony.'

_Fuck! He's really here._

Remus opened one eye cautiously then groaned as he immediately saw his roommate staring wide-eyed down at Remus' still-stiff cock. His other eye opened and his hands fell to the waistband of his pants, hauling them up his legs.

'Sirius…shit…' His voice was raspy and he coughed to try and clear his throat. 'What are you doing back?'

Sirius' eyes were still fixed on the now covered lower half of Remus' body and the werewolf thumped him on the arm, slightly annoyed but deciding to try and just ignore the fact he'd been caught jerking off. Sirius looked up at Remus' flushed face now, staring at him in disbelief.

Remus frowned. 'Where's all the food?'

'Huh?'

'Food?'

'Oh…' Sirius' face was pink and his eyes fell back to Remus' undone fly. 'They…Peeves…shit. Moony, you…were wanking…'

Remus huffed irritably, his hands moving to zip himself up. 'So? You do it…'

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, but…' He looked back up at Remus' face with an expression of…envy? 'Remus, you are hung like a fucking Centaur…mine doesn't get that big.'

'Sirius, shut u…what?'

Remus had expected to be teased mercilessly about getting caught masturbating but Sirius looked more amazed than anything else.

'You…how big is it?'

'I…I don't know.' Remus felt his face heating up again and he pulled his shirt over his crotch self-consciously. 'It's not like I sit here measuring it, for Merlin's sake.'

Sirius grinned and sat down on the edge of Remus' bed. 'Why not? I do.'

Remus' eyebrows shot up into his hair. 'You…measure your…?'

'Dick. Yes. Mine's bigger than James', but his is a bit thicker.'

Remus felt a little light-headed and was more than a little disturbed that the effect was due to the rapid exodus of blood from his brain as it raced to fill his cock again. James and Sirius…compared their erections? Holy Humping Hippogriffs - that was something he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. An image of the brunettes side by side - cocks out - with tape measures invaded his mind and he quickly tried to force it back out. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore his own now almost painful need.

'Er, right. Well, um, this has been…something…and I think we should…'

'Measure yours.'

No!'

'Why not?' Sirius looked genuinely puzzled by Remus' reluctance. 'James and I have done it.'

'But…when it's… Hang on. Did you do it when it was…up?'

'Yeah.'

'But how did you…? When…?'

Sirius cocked his head, staring at Remus contemplatively before speaking. 'We were mucking about one night and he said something about me having a little dick and how his was bigger and better. I challenged him to prove it.'

Sirius smirked, shifting on the bed until he was next to a slightly bewildered Remus. 'He was wrong, of course.'

'How did you get it…you know?'

'Hard?'

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded, hearing Sirius chuckle. 'I think I just caught you demonstrating your knowledge on that subject. '

His eyes flew open and he glared at Sirius, even as his colour deepened and his cock pulsed. 'Are you telling me that you and James…wanked in front of each other?'

'Yes.'

Remus stared skeptically at Sirius, but the other boy's face was guileless. 'Are you…you know…gay?'

Sirius grinned then laughed and shook his head. 'No. For fuck's sake, Moony, we didn't shag or anything. We wanked until we were hard, then measured and, after I won, we were both still turned on so we just finished off. It's no big deal…'

He hesitated a moment then his hands shifted to his belt and began to unbuckle it.

Remus' eyes widened. 'Wh…what are you doing?'

Sirius didn't stop, unzipping his pants as he spoke. 'I've seen you; it's only fair you see me now.'

Remus' mouth opened and closed spasmodically and Sirius snorted. 'Remus, I can see your fucking wood, for Merlin's sake, and all this talk of tossing has made me a bit hard as well. I want to see how big yours gets and I want a fucking wank now we've been talking about it. Just pull your bloody todger out and get on with it.'

Before he knew exactly how it had happened, Remus' fly was open and Sirius was pulling the curtains around the bed. The brunette pushed his pants down, one hand clasped around his wand, then leaned back against the head board of the bed and glanced down at Remus' pants expectantly.

'Well?'

Remus wasn't listening, unable to stop himself staring at Sirius' exposed prick. It was already quite hard - smooth, long and dark pink and…broken.

'Sirius…you…are different.'

'What?'

Remus flushed as he pointed at the other boys exposed cock head. 'You've got no…skin.'

Sirius frowned then seemed to understand. 'I'm circumcised.'

'Huh?'

'No foreskin. All pure-bloods are circumcised - it's a traditional thing…I think Muggles do it too. Stole it from us if you believe my parents. Here…'

He reached over and pushed at Remus' trousers, the werewolf distracted enough by the strange sight of a 'naked' penis that he allowed Sirius to help him pull his pants off.

'See.' Sirius pointed to Remus' penis which was standing at half-mast. 'You've got a foreskin. I haven't. Neither does James or Frank, but Wormtail's like you. Don't you look at the others in the shower or anything?'

Remus shook his head - he made sure he and his penis stayed completely covered around the others, showering when no one else was around or hurrying through with his eyes downcast. But he was looking now - they both were - intrigued by the differences in each other and by the fact that they were both now rising rapidly to the occasion. Breathing hastened as their cocks filled, hardening before their eyes and Remus was a little unsettled by how enthralled he was by the sight of the thickening phallus. He blinked and looked down at his own cock, which throbbed as if on cue.

_This is so fucking surreal._

'So, what do we do now?' he asked, hoarsely.

Sirius cleared his throat and wrapped his hand around his cock. 'Just stroke until it's not going to get any bigger then we'll measure.'

When Remus didn't move to take hold of his appendage, Sirius tutted at him. 'Do I need to remind you how to do it? Fine, watch…'

He moved his hand - one long stroke up and back, from root to tip - watching Remus as the werewolf's hand drifted to his own dick and he continued what he'd started earlier.

Fascinated, Remus watched Sirius as they both fisted themselves with fluid strokes. Sirius' cock got darker as it grew, a little bead of clear fluid appearing and Remus bit his lip as he watched the drop of pre-come slide over the dark red, velvety skin of the other boy's cock head. He felt his balls tighten and his hand sped up as the effervescent feeling in his lower belly intensified. Sirius' hand caught Remus' new rhythm and the only noise in the room was the steady _thwack, thwack, thwack_ of skin slapping against skin and the sound of increasingly heavy breathing.

'Er…Moony.'

Sirius stopped abruptly and Remus saw he was biting down hard on his lip, his face pink with beads of sweat above his top lip.

'I need to measure… now.'

'O…Ok.'

Remus watched as Sirius raised the wand he still gripped and tapped it against the head of his cock as he mumbled an incantation. A bright silver number appeared in the air above Sirius' cock - seven inches - and Sirius looked over at Remus.

'James is six point seven.'

Remus nodded then tensed as Sirius extended his arm to tap the tip of his wand against the head of Remus' dick. The silvery numbers appeared and Sirius' gasped.

'Holy crap! Seven point nine inches? Are you part Hippogriff, Moony?'

Remus snorted then moaned as Sirius' wand dragged over the sensitised head of his cock. He heard the thin wooden stick clatter to the ground then Sirius groaned softly. Remus looked over at his friend who had returned his hand to his cock and was stroking faster now.

'Gotta…we…finish…'

The garbled instruction moved Remus, who gratefully grabbed his neglected shaft and tugged. It should have felt more wrong - jerking off whilst he watched Sirius fist his cock furiously - but it didn't and an over stimulated Remus quickly reached the end of his tolerance.

'F…fuck!'

He heard Sirius moan, then got swept away in the burning, rushing, throbbing of his climax, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out as his orgasm burst from him in powerful pulses. Sirius made a yelping sound and, as Remus glanced over at him, he arched up, come spurting over his stomach in thick threads. Sirius collapsed, panting back onto the bed and lay there, limp. Remus looked away, trying to catch his own breath as his spunk cooled on his stomach.

_This should feel awkward. This should feel wrong._

But it didn't.

They lay there quietly for a minute then suddenly the curtains around Remus' bed parted swiftly and James and Peter were staring down at them. Remus shot up, reaching for his pants while Sirius appeared unconcerned, grinning up at their roommates. Peter looked at James who, after several seconds, sighed and turned to speak in a mock resigned tone to Peter.

'Haven't the Fifth Years got bets on this happening?'

Peter nodded. 'We should find out who had today's date,' he said.

Then they pulled the curtains shut, leaving Sirius chuckling and Remus spluttering until Sirius' laughter infected him also, and he fell down next to his half naked friend, both of them giggling as they reached for their wands and cleaned up.

'Alright, Moony?'

Remus took a breath and nodded, tears of laughter stinging his eyes. Sirius stood up and buckled his belt, then turned back to watch Remus as he did up his fly.

'Remus…'

The werewolf looked up, the faint smile that was still lingering on his face wiped away with Sirius' next quietly spoken words.

'We should do that again.'

Remus stared at his friend's unusually pensive face for a moment before the brunette turned and disappeared through the curtains.

fin.


End file.
